LIENS ETERNELS
by emmadaverc
Summary: Je suis partie de l'idée que les saints d'or avait fait des rencontres qui avaient changé leur vie, qu'ils avaient changé la vie d'autre, qu'ils avaient une famille... bref des petites histoires pour chacun d'eux. Une publication pour tout cela.


LIENS ETERNELS

Bon voilà cela faisait longtemps que je ne faisais que lire. Et puis j'avais écrit des trucs comme ça qui ne restait que pour moi... Et puis il y en a eu publiée que je n'ai pas fini comme Caprice mais bon je la finirai bien un jour.

Bon voilà une fic que j'ai écrite il y a quelques années. J'ai décidé de la publier en son entier. J'espère que vous apprécierez et que vous passerez un agréable moment à la lire. Prenez soin de vous.

Et oui les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...mais je m'amuse bien avec.

Préface

Dix ans… dix ans déjà… après la guerre contre l'Olympe. Une nouvelle guerre qui n'avait fait que rajouter des cicatrices sur la peau et dans l'âme.

Dix ans… au cours desquelles nous avons pansé nos blessures. Au cours desquelles nous avons prié aux pieds de cette monstrueuse statue de granite où s'entrelaçaient 14 corps. Au cours desquelles les larmes ont ruisselé sur nos joues.

Dix ans de soutiens respectifs, d'accolades, de patience, de compassion.

Ces visages… un souffle court… une main tremblante… la rugosité de la pierre… un cœur bondissait dans une poitrine… le tonnerre grondait sa fureur et la pluie ruisselait telles des larmes sur ces visages autrefois connus.

Dix ans de reconstruction des Temples, des escaliers, de l'arène, des corps, des âmes, des êtres qui avaient survécus à toutes ces guerres. Ils avaient erré tels des fantômes amaigris, affaiblis, cherchant une raison de s'accrocher à la vie.

Dix ans… dix ans… caresser ces visages à défaut d'entendre leurs voix.

Quand Athéna et les Saints Divins revinrent sur Terre avec un Seiya meurtri tous ont crus un instant que les Saints d'Or eux aussi reviendraient. Mais ils avaient dit « adieux » devant le mur des lamentations. C'était sans appel, sans espoir. Tel que le voulait l'épitaphe que l'on pouvait lire sur le fronton de l'entrée du monde des enfers, royaume d'Hadès. Et puis il y eu la guerre des Cieux. Ils avaient tous espérés et puis… et puis… quant ils ont vu cette immense statue trônant au centre du sanctuaire comme pour montrer qu'il n'est pas bon de défier les dieux aucun son ne pu sortir de leur bouche… ils avaient compris sans pour autant baisser les bras…cependant une meurtrissure dans leur cœur était dorénavant inguérissable.

Il n'y a pas une personne en ce lieu, maintenant en paix, qui ne s'arrête devant cette statue avec respect, gratitude. Les dieux avaient échoués. Ils voulaient être crains par tous et pourtant par ce fait ils leurs donnèrent une raison supplémentaire de garder le menton haut, fiers de leurs prédécesseurs qui n'ont pas hésité à se sacrifier pour cette humanité qui ignore leur existence. Cette humanité en douleur des événements naturels qui s'abattent sur elle, ne pouvait se douter qu'au même moment un miracle tant rêvé prenait forme. Les dieux en avaient décidés ainsi d'une incessante prière qui leur vrillait les oreilles, ils firent un sacrifice en récompense. Les dieux sont de grands enfants qui prennent plus qu'ils ne cèdent.  
Le monde entier cicatrice ses plaies d'un tremblement de terre, d'un raz de marée. Des cris, des larmes….

Au Sanctuaire, les quelques colonnes qui tenaient encore debout s'écroulaient. Des fissures apparaissaient deçi delà dans le sol. La statue sous les yeux horrifiés des gardes, des serviteurs d'Athéna, explosait en un amas de poussière balayé par les vents tumultueux d'un éclat doré.

Blêmes, livides, presque sans vie, au souffle si léger. Une étincelle de vie si fragile donnée dans un sursaut de miséricorde divine, de ricanements en chuchotements, de désapprobations en drapés flottants, d'un doigt pointé aussi fugace qu'un souffle transperçant le néant faisant taire les cieux. De ce simple geste la vie leur fut rendue.

Dix ans d'attente… d'espoir… de les revoir. Enfin.

Chapitre 1 : Il n'y a que toi… et moi

« Aller debout fainéant ! »  
« Encore un peu s'il te plait papa »

Un homme a l'aspect bourru entrait dans la chambre vétuste et en s'asseyant sur le lit en fit grincer les ressorts ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire l'enfant qui restait sous les couvertures.

« Tu te moques de moi ? » Pour toute réponse l'enfant riait de plus belle. « Ah oui c'est comme ça alors tu vas voir » L'homme souleva d'un geste ferme la couverture et se mit à faire des chatouilles au garçonnet qui se tordait dans tous les sens tel un ver. « Aller lèves toi il est l'heure »

L'enfant s'asseyant au milieu du lit allongeant les jambes devant lui regardait son père sortir de sa chambre. « Papa ! » l'homme se retournait et le regardait fixement de ses yeux bleus marine. « Tu crois qu'un jour je serai aussi fort que toi ? » « Bien sûr mon fils… peut-être plus qui sait ». Un sourire immense s'étalait sur le visage poupon encerclé de longues boucles bleutées telle la mer Egée qui l'avait vu naître. Il aimait la vie qu'il menait avec son père pêcheur de son état. Beaucoup au village le plaignait car il avait perdu sa mère l'an dernier. Il avait eu beaucoup de peine quand son père lui avait expliqué qu'elle ne reviendrait plus à la maison. Mais il savait qu'elle était là par son esprit, par les photos que son père avait mis sur le fronton de la cheminée. En s'habillant à la hâte il entendait son père préparer le petit déjeuner repas important pour tout pêcheur digne de ce nom. Il fallait tenir jusqu'à la fin de la pêche. Il était 2 heures du matin. Il ne fallait pas tarder. Il couru en direction de la table de la pièce principale au même moment où son père lui versait le lait dans son bol ébréché. Une voisine un jour avait vu ce bol et avait eu l'idée, saugrenue selon lui, de lui acheter un beau bol tout neuf. Depuis ce bol prend la poussière dans le placard. Il ne tenait qu'à celui-ci. C'était sa mère qui lui avait acheté un jour avec lui quant il s'était plaint d'avoir un petit bol de bébé et qu'il en voulait un comme les grands. Il mangeait goulument sa tartine beurrée et pleine de confiture à la fraise. Son père avait déjà pris son repas, il regardait son fils et de temps en temps lui caressait les cheveux.

Il aimait la houle, sentir le balancement des vagues sous la coque. Il ne participait pas vraiment à la pêche, trop dangereux pour un garçon de 6 ans selon son père mais pas selon son point de vue, mais il avait le droit d'aider à vider les poissons et de temps en temps son père lui permettait de l'aider à réparer les filets. Il s'avouait que tout ceci était difficile mais il faisait de son mieux sans se plaindre. Il voulait que son père soit fier de lui. Et quand c'était le cas, quand son père le félicitait d'avoir bien travaillé, il mettait un point d'honneur à bomber le torse.

De retour sur l'île après trois heures de travail pour remonter tous les filets, il aperçu un homme étrangement vêtu sur le ponton d'amarrage. Il ressemblait au soldat en plomb peint qu'il gardait secrètement sous son oreiller. Il était intrigué par cet homme mais encore plus par l'attitude de son père. Son père avait serré les poings et il pouvait constater que les sourcils froncés de son père n'envisageaient rien de bon. Il savait ce que cela signifiait. Il avait vu un jour son père dans une telle posture face à une bande de mauvais garçons qui avait saccagée la grange du vieux Enio. Son père les avait mis tous à terre. Mais chose curieuse en regardant l'étranger devant eux il se disait, pour la première fois, que son père n'aurait pas le dessus.

« On rentre à la maison… viens ici et donnes moi la main. » Il sentait la main moite, tremblante de son père. Quelque chose n'allait pas. L'étranger ne bougeait pas même quand l'imposante stature de son père le frôlait. « Vous ne pouvez pas l'en empêcher » Ces quelques mots qu'il ne comprenait pas avaient eu don de faire retourner son père qui jetait maintenant un regard noir à cet homme. Il avait peur maintenant et des larmes commencèrent à pointer aux coins de ses yeux. « Jamais vous n'emmènerez mon fils. Jamais ! Vous m'entendez ! Jamais je ne le permettrais ! » C'était la première fois qu'il entendait son père crier ainsi. C'était la première fois que son père lui faisait mal. Il lui serrait trop fort la main à cet instant. L'étranger s'était positionné face à son père et de toute sa hauteur l'observait sans sourcilier. « Je crois que vous lui faites mal » En un instant toute la colère disparu du regard de son père dès que ce dernier le posait sur lui. Il senti son père le soulever et le blottir tout contre lui. Il était bien là dans les bras rassurant de son père qui ne laisserait pas cet homme l'emmener avec lui. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ? Il s'accrochait de toutes ses forces au cou de son père et calait son visage dans le creux de son épaule. « Vous ne pouvez pas l'en empêcher… sa destinée est de devenir un saint d'Athéna ». Il avait cru que son père allait de nouveau se mettre en colère. Quelle fut sa surprise quant il senti les bras puissants le serrer encore plus fort. Il n'y eu pas un mot, pas un bruit. Son père le ramenait à la maison. Il ignorait ce que pouvait bien être un saint d'Athéna et pourquoi c'était sa destinée mais il avait une certitude c'était que son père l'aimait. Il se souvenait de ce qu'il lui avait dit un jour « C'est toi et moi pour la vie ».

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ni lui ni son père n'avaient abordé la confrontation avec cet inconnu. Pourtant, cela lui revenait sans cesse en tête. Il voulait savoir. La nuit était bien avancée mais il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il se levait et se dirigeait en direction du bureau de son père où il savait qu'il trouverait le dictionnaire. Il savait un peu lire et reconnaissait bien les lettres. Il s'asseyait sous le bureau et se mit à chercher le mot qui l'intriguait. Il était tellement concentré qu'il fut surpris de se sentir tirer hors de sa cachette. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » « Rien papa » Son père lui prit le dictionnaire des mains et le posait sur la table. Puis en s'asseyant il l'installait sur ses genoux. « Allez racontes moi ». « Et bien… je voulais savoir se que c'était athéna ». « Athéna est le nom de la déesse de la guerre et de la sagesse ». « Et c'est pas bien d'être son serviteur ? ». « Pourquoi penses tu cela ? ». « C'est parce que toi tu ne veux pas que je le devienne alors cela ne doit pas être bien ». « Je pense que tu es trop petit». « Elle ressemble à quoi Athéna ? ». Son père tournait les pages du livre et montrait une photo de la statue d'Athéna qui trône au Musée d'Athènes. « Mais je la connais ». « Je sais ». Son père avait prononcé ces mots dans un seul souffle plein de tristesse. En plongeant dans les yeux de son père, il comprit que demain ne serait pas un jour comme les autres. Demain il deviendrait un serviteur d'Athéna et son père serait fier de lui.

Au milieu de la mer Egée, au bord de son bateau balloté par les flots un homme au visage brûlé par le soleil et le sel, regardait de ses yeux bleus marine le ciel étoilé, où brillait intensément la constellation du Scorpion, et serrant ses poings priait pour son fils.

Chapitre 2 : Siddhârta Gautama

Aujourd'hui était un jour un peu spécial pour tous les moines, les nonnes, les simples mortels qui le saluaient avec respect. Il était au dessus de tout ceci, au dessus des préoccupations des simples humains qui n'avaient de cesse de se noyer dans le tumulte des réincarnations. Il connaissait la voie qu'il fallait prendre pour stopper ce processus et enfin trouver le Nirvana libéré de toutes les entraves de la vie.

Il était devant un gigantesque miroir se laissant préparer par les moines. Ses yeux étaient clos à jamais. Le monde tel que le voyait les humains n'était pas celui que ses yeux voyaient. Pour ne pas tomber dans le piège des illusions il fallait rompre le dernier sens qui s'en attachait à savoir la vue. Les yeux clos ainsi il avançait dans cette vie afin d'apprendre aux disciples toute l'étendue de son savoir millénaire. Peu connaissait ses pensées les plus profondes qu'il ne partageait qu'avec les dieux avec qui il conversait durant des heures, des jours entiers, sans boire, sans manger, sans dormir.

Après avoir été soigneusement lavé, les moines avec une infinie précaution le vêtirent d'un sari blanc. Il était las de toutes ses choses, las que les humains soient si faibles. Peu à peu les moines lui passèrent des bracelets, des colliers. Il pensait que décidément il ne pourrait jamais comprendre les hommes qui même instruits, même devant l'évidence, n'avaient de cesse de réitérer leurs erreurs. Le moine le plus âgé lui maquillait les yeux et le front pour la cérémonie du Gange. Pris dans ses pensées il soupirait.

Il y avait foule autour de lui ce qui le dérangeait au plus haut point car même s'il était voué à vivre au sein du monde, il aurait préféré vivre en ermite loin de tout, du tumulte, de la foule qui le touchait. Certaines personnes jetaient des fleurs à ses pieds. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi ces humains faisaient de telles choses qui lui semblaient tellement stupides. Il était vénéré et le savait pourtant personne ne le laissait tranquille comme il le souhaitait. Il était le Bouddha de la Compassion et pourtant en ces instants il se sentait le moins compatissant du monde. Il aurait voulu ouvrir les yeux et réduire au silence, au néant toute cette foule.

Il se dirigeait comme le voulait la procession vers le Gange pour s'y baigner et ainsi bénir ce fleuve millénaire, ce fleuve qui l'avait accueilli en son sein depuis la nuit des temps. Il avançait mécaniquement et sa surprise fut immense quant il senti une main dans la sienne. Une petite main, si menue et pourtant si forte en cet instant. « Je vais t'aider… faut que tu fasses attention il y a des marches devant toi ». Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi cet enfant lui tenait la main et voulait l'aider à entrer dans ce fleuve qu'il connaissait si bien ? Cet enfant ignorant pensait qu'il était aveugle, lui, la réincarnation de Bouddha au savoir incommensurable. Il ne pouvait se l'expliquer mais au lieu de se détacher de cet enfant il serrait un peu plus fort cette main qu'il trouvait chaude et rassurante. Ensemble ils entrèrent dans le fleuve sous les yeux émerveillés, étonnés de l'immense foule. Il faisait vibrer son cosmos doré sous les yeux de tous. Mais ce qui lui faisait le plus plaisir était de voir le sourire de ce garçonnet. D'un lent mouvement stoppant tout bruit aux alentours, il ouvrait les yeux et regardait plein de compassion l'enfant qui plongeait au même instant ses yeux noisettes dans les siens d'un bleu limpide.

Cet événement était comme une révélation pour lui qui s'enorgueillissait de tout savoir. Les dieux lui avaient pourtant expliqué que comme toute chose n'était qu'illusion le savoir n'en était pas l'exception. Nul ne peut tout savoir et nul de peut se vanter de n'avoir plus rien à apprendre même le plus proche des dieux.

Au creux de la paume de Bouddha brillait un bracelet en argent finement ciselé, souvenir d'un passé lointain, d'une rencontre aussi fugace qu'un souffle et pourtant tellement ténue dans ce cœur qui retrouvait peu à peu la mécanique de la vie.

Chapitre 3 : J'aurai dû te dire

Peu le savait au Sanctuaire, peu connaissait son histoire, son passé. Ils avaient survécus, lui et son ami le Saint de la Balance, à la guerre sainte contre Hadès. Athéna, lui avait confié le Sanctuaire. Il devenait ainsi Grand Pope. Il était chargé de la protection de chacun des serviteurs de leur déesse mais aussi de trouver des êtres, nés parmi les humains, au destin exceptionnel.

Il lui arrivait souvent de déambuler dans les couloirs du principal temple, de se noyer dans le ciel étoilé tandis que tous dormaient. Il était souvent perdu dans ses pensées et tous croyaient qu'il s'agissait d'une introspection métaphysique hors de leur portée. Quant il était ainsi, les gardes, les saints, nul n'osait le déranger. Intérieurement, il en souriait. Si seulement ils savaient le fond de ses pensées.

Ce n'était qu'en pleine nuit, seul dans ses appartements, qu'il regardait mélancolique le médaillon qui ornait son cou. Tout son passé était lié à cet objet brillant. Il aurait dû. Il le savait. Mais comment réparer le passé ? Nul ne peut le rattraper. Ce soir, comme tous les précédents, il plongeait rêveur au cœur de la lune. Il formulait, comme tous les soirs, la même prière. Il avait accepté de la laisser partir. Il se mentait à lui même. C'était lui qui était parti. Son devoir de Saint d'Athéna étant au dessus de tout. Il n'avait su trouver un équilibre entre ses devoirs et ses sentiments.

Elle a été la première à le comprendre et pourtant… elle avait espéré jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Il le savait. Elle savait que jamais elle ne pourrait changer sa façon d'être, sa façon de vivre, ses valeurs… Elle savait et si seulement elle… avait osé. Osé dire, le poursuivre… mais elle n'en pouvait plus. Il le savait. Il avait lu dans ses pensées en cet instant de silence où elle le regardait partir pour cette ultime guerre.

Il y avait eu cette nuit. Cette nuit où elle l'avait rejoint. Où elle avait dormi à côté de lui. Où elle l'avait regardé. Où elle avait plongé ses yeux dans les siens. Où sans un mot ils s'étaient unis. Cette nuit de communion, où plus rien n'existait que leur amour, ils se disaient adieu.

« Je veux être avec toi pour toujours… alors reviens »

Il était parti. Non. Il avait fuit. Comment avouer cet amour naissant alors qu'il pensait ne pas revenir de cette guerre ? Comment dire ses mots qui se bousculent, qui se meurent au bord des lèvres ? Il n'avait pas osé dire ses mots qu'elle attendait, qu'elle espérait. Il avait fuit. Fuit pour qu'elle vive. Fuit pour ne pas espérer.

S'il était revenu il ne l'avait jamais revu. Elle était d'un autre pays. Elle était partie après lui. Elle avait attendue puis avait disparue de ces terres qui connaissaient leur secret.

Les années ont passées. Lui, vieillissant lentement, voyait le temps s'égrainer et être impitoyable pour les simples humains. Elle devait être morte ou bien très vieille, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à ces deux perspectives. Pour lui elle était toujours aussi belle avec sa longue chevelure rousse, ses vêtements britanniques et son sourire qui l'avait toujours fait chavirer, qui lui avait fait toujours du bien et pourtant tellement triste.

Il était au Mont Etoilé encore plus près des cieux, encore plus près d'elle. Sans savoir pourquoi, il enlevait ce médaillon et le posait sur l'hôtel de marbre. Il entendait des pas feutrés derrière lui et sans se retourner il savait que son destin allait changer sa course.

L'automne voyait les feuilles orangées et or virevolter au grès du vent mourant nonchalamment sur les tombes de la lointaine Angleterre. D'une patience infinie, le gardien balayait les allées bordées de saules et s'étonnait de voir deçi delà des fleurs éclore montrant que même parmi la mort la vie est toujours présente.

Chapitre 4 : Un ange dans la nuit

Tout le monde le trouvait étrange, trop silencieux, trop calme, trop solitaire, trop…. Il avait perdu sa mère et n'avait jamais su qui pouvait bien être son père. Sa mère toutefois lui avait dit qu'il était un homme bien, mort en plein air lors d'un vol d'un planeur de sa confection. Son père était aviateur en herbe et s'est ce qui visiblement avait séduit sa mère.

Maintenant il vivait avec la famille maternelle une tante maternelle, un oncle, un cousin et deux cousines. Tous vivaient à Paris dans une belle maison en vieille pierre sur le chemin menant à Montmartre. Il aimait la vue qu'il avait de sa chambre elle donnait directement sur le Sacré Cœur d'une blancheur immaculée. Il ne se sentait pas particulièrement proche des membres de sa nouvelle famille. Il trouvait ses petites cousines jumelles trop bruyantes à son goût, son cousin plus âgé que lui trop prétentieux, sa tante trop maternante. Si son oncle n'avait pas la main aussi leste, il aurait été celui avec qui il aurait pu créer un lien d'affinité. A l'école il n'avait pas d'ami et pour cause il n'avait aucun point commun avec eux. Il n'aimait pas le bruit, n'aimait pas la bagarre, n'aimait pas embêter les autres. Il préférait la lecture, la musique et... Ils s'étaient trouvé tout de suite un point en commun ils étaient étranges pour tout le monde. Pourtant, lui, il ne trouvait pas.

Leur première rencontre s'était déroulé la nuit sous un réverbère en plein été. Il était arrivé depuis peu dans ce coin de Paris dont il était originaire. Il avait vécu avec sa mère du côté du jardin de Montsouris c'est à dire à l'opposé de la maison de sa famille maternelle. Le début a été difficile pour lui et il avait une nouvelle fois fugué. A chaque fois il n'allait pas vraiment loin mais quelque chose lui disait de ne pas rester en ce lieu. Cela lui paraissait comme une évidence son avenir n'était pas ici. En déambulant dans les ruelles, il s'arrêta net devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Un ange était en train de danser sous un réverbère. D'un esprit sûr et cartésien il mit cela sur le compte de la fatigue. Pourtant cette vision ne s'en allait pas bien au contraire. L'ange venait à lui. Il avait la même taille, arborait un immense sourire et portait deux ailes blanches faites de plumes et de coton dans le dos. « Toi aussi on t'a oublié ? ». Oublié ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? « Je suis parti ». « Moi j'habite là-bas dans cet immeuble mais ma mère m'a oublié alors j'attends qu'elle vienne m'ouvrir la porte d'en bas ». « Elle t'a oublié dehors ? ». « Oui c'est pas la première fois… mais c'est pas grave comme ça je profite pour jouer ». Il ne comprenait pas. N'importe quel enfant serait en train de pleurer mais pas lui. Enfin, elle. En regardant d'un peu plus prêt il se disait que même avec ses cheveux courts cet ange était une fille.

Très vite ils devinrent amis au grand désarrois de son oncle et de sa tante. La mère de son amie avait une mauvaise réputation. Cependant, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi car être une fille de joie sonnait bien à ses oreilles, il trouvait que c'était joli mais visiblement cela n'était pas bien d'en être une. Un jour le p'tit ange, comme il aimait l'appeler, l'amenait dans l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec sa mère. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec la belle maison de sa famille où tout était rangé à sa place, le sol ciré sur lequel on ne pouvait marcher qu'avec des patins. Ici c'était la caverne d'Ali Baba des boa emplumés à souhait d'un vert, d'un violet, d'un rose, d'un fuchsia comme il n'en avait jamais vu des perles dans des bocaux de toutes tailles des dessins d'enfants punaisés sur les murs des tableaux représentant la mer, des fleurs en vase des affiches de cinéma où il pouvait voir une femme plantureuse lui faisant un immense sourire. Et la cuisine…. Au milieu des oignons suspendus un canari chantait. Il fut surpris par le lapin qui en l'entendant s'enfuyait en bondissant vers le salon. C'était magique. Il y avait des tissus qui pendaient partout pour cacher les murs et leurs fissures. Il trouvait cela très beau, coloré. Il avait toujours cru qu'il n'aimait que le blanc, les autres couleurs lui faisant mal aux yeux.

Ils passèrent ainsi la fin de l'été jouant à la tombée de la nuit, se posant dans le moelleux canapé vert de l'appartement en silence ou en se racontant leurs vies, leurs souhaits pour l'avenir. Ils donnaient l'impression de se connaître depuis toujours, depuis la nuit des temps tellement leur complicité était grande. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. C'était inné entre eux.

Il craignait qu'avec la rentrée des classes il ne pourrait plus la voir. Quelle ne fut pas l'agréable surprise de la voir dans la même classe que lui. Elle était là assise devant avec ses cheveux noir coupés court et ses grands yeux vert. Gabrielle… c'était son nom. Il s'était rendu compte en cet instant que durant l'été il ne lui avait pas donné son nom ni demandé le sien et elle avait fait de même.

Les mois passèrent et leur amitié devint inébranlable. Ils se dirigeaient vers leur réverbère où ils aimaient flâner ensemble. Mais il y avait quelqu'un ce soir là. Un homme étrange vêtu d'une armure tel les personnages de films de péplum. Il était beau avec son port altier. Il savait instinctivement qu'il ne devait pas avoir peur de cet homme qui le regardait maintenant. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il devait partir avec lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il en avait la certitude. Cependant, quelque chose se brisa en lui.  
« Tu sais pourquoi je suis là n'est-ce pas ? ». Pour toute réponse il hochait la tête lentement. Ses yeux s'embuèrent sans qu'il puisse y remédier. « Nous devons y aller », poursuivait l'homme. Il tenait fermement la main de son amie. Il voulait qu'elle vienne avec eux. Comme s'il avait lu ses pensées l'étranger lui annonçait que c'était impossible. Elle avait une autre destinée. Alors il ne pu retenir ses larmes. Il pleurait comme il n'avait jamais pleuré même quant il avait appris la mort de sa mère. « Pourquoi tu pleures ? Tu voulais t'en aller d'ici. Il est venu te chercher pour exhausser ton vœux. Arrêtes de pleurer ». Il la regardait larmoyant alors qu'elle lui offrait son plus beau sourire. « Je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi ». Pour toute réponse elle s'écartait de lui lâchant la main qu'elle tenait. Il la regardait remonter la rue qui menait au Sacré Cœur. Il ne pouvait empêcher ses larmes de couler le long de ses joues tandis qu'il la voyait s'éloigner de lui. Il aurait tant voulu courir vers elle et lui dire que finalement il changeait d'avis, qu'il ne partait pas, qu'il resterait pour toujours avec elle. Comme dans un sursaut d'un souhait inavouable il la vit se retourner vers lui. « Arrêtes de pleurer ! Je ne veux plus jamais que tu pleures ! ». Sur ses derniers mots il senti une main sur son épaule et le froid d'une contrée qu'il ne connaissait pas encore envahir son univers.

Ses lèvres bougeaient à peine. Pourtant il aurait tant voulu qu'elle l'entende. Elle était là devant lui dansant au milieu des plaines de Sibérie. Inconscient, dans son lit à l'infirmerie du Sanctuaire, il tendait sa main valide dans le vide essayant désespérément de rattraper son ange aux ailes de coton.

Chapitre 5 : Fraternité millénaire

Il avançait d'un pas incertain vers une destination qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Il suivait son instinct qui lui disait de continuer sans faillir à se glisser entre les ruines qui s'offraient à lui. Il tenait d'une main ferme celle de son petit frère qui porté par sa propre fierté ne voulait montrer à quel point il était fatigué par ses longues heures de marche.

Il avait la certitude qu'il devait poursuivre cette route. Une certitude née suite au décès de leur mère qui n'avait pu trouver la force de combattre une nouvelle pneumonie. Il avait entendu parler de ce lieu mythique, hors du temps, hors du tumulte des hommes. Il n'avait plus que son petit frère qu'il devait protéger à tout prix et à n'importe quel prix, même au péril de sa vie. Il s'en était fait la promesse. Il l'avait promis à son âme.

Il stoppait net sa marche interminable devant les remparts gigantesques faites de granite. Il ne savait quoi penser hésitant à continuer sa route. Il était désemparé tenant toujours son frère qui remué par la fatigue s'accrochait maintenant à lui. C'est à cet instant qu'il le vit. Il devait être un peu plus jeune que lui pourtant son regard était plus sûr, plus mature. Ses yeux ébènes s'étaient posés sur lui et ne le quittait pas. Il y avait quelque chose chez cet enfant qui l'intriguait. Il avait l'étrange sensation de le connaître depuis toujours et de le retrouver après une longue séparation. Un sentiment de joie s'emparait de lui et il ne pu contrôler les larmes qui lui venaient.

Les années passèrent et malgré un âge avancé il apprit qu'il était destiné à revêtir l'armure d'or du Sagittaire. Il s'avérait particulièrement doué et attirait une attention particulière du Grand Pope. Son calme, son adresse à résoudre les différents, sa faculté à rassurer tout le monde en quelques mots, le prédestinait selon certains serviteurs d'Athéna à prendre la succession de l'actuel Grand Pope. Pourtant, même s'il essayait de s'en montrer digne, il aurait préféré rester dans l'ombre de son Temple au même rang que son meilleur ami, Shura.

Au fil du temps une amitié sincère se renforçait entre eux deux. Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de se raconter leurs vies d'avant leur arrivée au Sanctuaire. Ils connaissaient tout l'un de l'autre comme s'ils avaient été connectés par un quelconque lien malgré les kilomètres qui les avaient séparé jusqu'alors. Il aimait partager des moments simples avec Shura, son ami, son frère d'arme. Outre les entrainements respectifs ou en commun, ils restaient souvent ensemble en compagnie d'Aiolia, son petit frère, auprès duquel ils donnaient respectivement des conseils avisés afin que ce dernier puisse devenir un des leurs, le Saint d'or du Lion.

D'une destiné toute tracée, il se réjouissait d'avoir pu se construire une famille. Il avait connu leur père, homme généreux mort trop jeune, qu'Aiolia n'avait pu connaître. Il s'était donné un point d'honneur à le remplacer autant qu'il le pouvait auprès de son petit frère. Il avait peu de souvenirs, peu de repères de ce que pouvait être une famille. Cependant, en arrivant ici, en ce lieu sacré, il avait tissé des liens forts, indestructibles, de fraternité, d'affection, d'amitié.

Il portait en lui un secret qu'il voulait partager avec Shura et avait choisi cette nuit de pleine lune pour lui en faire part. Comme à son habitude, et ce depuis l'arrivée de leur déesse, chaque soir il se rendait dans la salle sacrée. C'est lui le Saint d'or du Sagittaire qui avait annoncé l'arrivée de la déesse de la guerre et de la sagesse. Elle lui était apparue dans un rêve et il avait su instinctivement où aller la trouver pour l'amener au cœur du Sanctuaire où était sa place. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise du Grand Pope quant il amena ce bébé de quelques mois. Il avait appris plus tard que la précédente réincarnation était déjà âgée de plusieurs années lors de son arrivée. La chambre d'Athéna avait été transformée en pouponnière à la plus grande joie des domestiques qui l'avaient en charge.

Il ne comprenait pas immédiatement ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Tout s'était déroulé tellement vite qu'il éprouvait des difficultés à mettre ses idées en ordres tandis qu'il s'enfuyait portant dans ses bras la réincarnation de sa vénérée déesse. Il s'en fallut de peu qu'il soit coupé en deux par l'attaque de son frère d'arme. Il ne connaissait que trop bien cette attaque pour l'avoir à maintes reprises vu, à maintes reprises reçu lors des entrainements. Shura était devant lui, sûr de sa loyauté envers Athéna. Il ne connaissait que trop bien l'abnégation de son ami et savait qu'il arriverait à le convaincre du bien fondé de sa démarche. Quelle ne fut pas sa tristesse quant il se rendit compte de son erreur. Shura était aveuglé par son propre dévouement inconditionnel.

Il était là devant son ami, son frère d'arme, avec qui il partageait tout, ne pouvant se résoudre à l'abattre alors qu'il savait qu'il en avait les capacités. Il se savait plus fort que Shura, et que d'un geste sûr il aurait facilement le dessus. Il voulait le convaincre de sa justesse et n'essayait même pas de fuir montrant ainsi qu'il ne pouvait être un ennemi. Mais il ne trouvait qu'une oreille sourde à ses propos, à ses suppliques. Il avait de plus en plus mal non par les coups qu'il recevait mais par l'amitié infaillible qui volait en éclat. Il l'aimait toujours autant comme au premier jour de leur rencontre où Shura lui avait prit la main pour l'amener avec lui. Tout au long du chemin bordant le Sanctuaire où ils avaient croisé des gardes, des domestiques, des serviteurs d'Athéna, Shura ne l'avait pas lâché ce qui avait eu don de le rassurer, de l'apaiser après tout le tourment qu'il avait vécu. Il avait la réputation d'annihiler tout ressentiment en quelques mots. Mais il ne fallait qu'un geste à Shura, d'une main posée sur le bras pour réduire au silence tout conflit.

Son esprit s'embrouillait mais il devait réfléchir vite. C'est ainsi que sa décision fut prise. Il acceptait de recevoir de plein fouet l'attaque d'Excalibur tout en protégeant sa déesse. Le destin était tout tracé devant lui.

Il ne savait pourquoi mais il était le premier à être sorti des limbes de son esprit. Il n'avait de cesse d'aller et venir auprès de ses amis, de ses frères d'armes, de sa famille de toujours. Il passait du temps auprès de chacun d'eux, un peu plus pour son frère dont le destin l'avait séparé et il attendait patiemment leur réveil. Pourtant il s'avouait qu'il était animé d'une certaine impatience quant il voyait les yeux encore clos du Saint d'or du Capricorne. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il attendait cet instant où ils pourraient enfin se parler.

Chapitre 6 : Une lueur du passé

Il avait gagné son armure qui faisait de lui un Saint d'or au service d'Athéna. Il devenait ainsi le Saint d'or de la Balance gardien des armes d'or qui ne peuvent être utilisés que durant une guerre. Il était fier de ce rang mais encore plus en voyant le regard de son maître, Bartiméüs. Son maître venait d'une contrée qu'il n'avait jamais vu lui qui était né dans le Sud Ouest de la Chine dans un petit village.

Fils de paysan, la vie était rude et le repas manquait souvent. Malgré la misère quotidienne, ses parents lui avaient appris à toujours garder confiance en l'avenir. Et puis il y eu ce jour qui changea irrémédiablement sa vie. Des gardes venant de la respectable Cité Interdite demeure de l'Impératrice Douairière étaient chargé de l'amener devant le Dragon Blanc. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de ses parents face à cette annonce ? Son étonnement fut grand quant il vit son père s'élever contre cette commande impériale. Cependant, en peu de temps, son père mit fin à sa désapprobation. Il savait ce que cela signifiait deux mains de moins pour travailler la terre mais surtout une bouche de moins à nourrir. C'était mieux ainsi. Sa mère lui avait préparé son ballot et avait accroché à sa tunique une broche sculptée en bois noir. Les adieux furent secs tranchant ainsi avec l'humidité de ses larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues pour s'écraser sur le sol aride de cette terre qui l'avait vu naître. Il vit son père partir vers les champs sans un mot pour lui. Il vit sa mère prendre sa sœur pour l'amener à l'intérieur de la maison sans un regard pour lui.

Il se souviendrait toujours de ce jour où il entrait au cœur de la Cité Interdite. Tout était d'or et de rouge, l'air était embaumé d'encens suaves et les silhouettes fantomatiques accentuaient encore plus l'irréalité de cette imposante citadelle sacrée. Il se souviendrait toujours de la rudesse des mains qui se posèrent sur lui l'obligeant à s'agenouiller jusqu'à ce que son nez touche le sol laqué. Il se souviendrait toujours de la voix sèche du Dragon Blanc. Il se souviendrait toujours de cette demande venue d'un pays lointain dont il n'avait jamais entendu parlé. Il allait devenir le prochain Saint d'or de la Balance faisant ainsi la fierté du Royaume du Milieu. Il se souviendrait toujours de la voix rocailleuse et chaude de son maître qui ne le quitterait plus.

Lui qui n'était jamais allé à l'école, qui ne savait ni lire ni écrire, qui avait pour tout univers uniquement son village, allait acquérir des savoirs dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence. Tout pour lui n'était que découverte magique, ouverture vers un monde qu'il voulait connaître et ce de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il apprenait. Son maître Bartiméüs était un maître juste et droit tout en étant strict sur l'entrainement. Il avait été un second père pour lui. Il lui avait avoué un jour qu'il le considérait comme un membre de sa famille. Cette famille qui lui manquait tant. Son maître l'avait regardé longuement de ses yeux bleus et un léger sourire s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres. Nul mot n'en était sorti mais cela voulait dire beaucoup pour le petit chinois, fils de paysan, devenu depuis un serviteur d'Athéna.

Il ne pouvait se résoudre à ne pas retrouver ses origines. Son maître l'avait mis en garde, lui avait dit que peut-être il tirerait beaucoup de déception d'un tel voyage, qu'il ne devait pas en espérer du bonheur. Il pourrait le regretter. Mais sa décision était prise et il avançait maintenant sur ces terres toujours aussi arides qui l'avaient vu naître, grandir puis partir.

Il reconnu tout de suite la maison de sa famille où devant était assise sur un banc de bois une femme aux cheveux grisonnant. Devant cette vision il ne pouvait retenir un frisson et un son « mā ma ». Il la voyait se tourner vers lui et écarquillant les yeux elle ne pouvait retenir sa main qui se posait sur sa bouche retenant ainsi un cri. Il entendait un bruit sourd derrière lui et regardant il voyait son père plus sec que dans ses souvenirs au sourire si radieux qui le ramenait dans son enfance. Il était de retour chez lui.

Les années ont passé tellement vite et pourtant tellement lentement pour lui qui avait reçu le pouvoir de la métempsychose qui le rendait presque éternel. Il avait vu ses parents quitter le monde des vivants, puis ses frères et sœurs, son maître, puis…. Tout ceux qu'il avait connu. Allait-il être seul sur Terre à vivre à jamais ainsi ?

Il ouvrait brutalement les yeux comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme s'il avait été secoué dans tous les sens, comme s'il ne pouvait y avoir d'autre choix possible que d'aller vers la lumière. Il voyait près de lui un ami… un autre… un autre… non décidément il n'était pas seul. Il savait qu'il ne le serait jamais.

Chapitre 7 : Le saut de l'ange

Il aimait beaucoup aller sur ses genoux et aller-venir avec lui sur cette drôle de machine. Son grand frère l'actionnait en touchant une manette de sa main gauche tandis que sa main droite bloquée grâce à un gant fixé à l'accoudoir l'empêchait de glisser. Avec son frère il regardait sur le toit de l'immeuble les pigeons aller et venir. Avec des gestes sûr il lançait des morceaux de pain afin que les oiseaux les prennent au vol. Cela faisait sourire son frère et il aimait le voir ainsi. Il n'y avait pas de mots entre eux. Son frère ne pouvait pas lui parler. Il n'y avait que le regard entre eux, protecteur de leur jardin secret.

Il se sentait toujours bien avec son grand frère, tellement en sécurité. Loin du tumulte de la ville. Loin des cris de leur père. Loin des larmes de leur mère. Il avait attendu cette période de vacances avec beaucoup d'impatience. C'était la seule période où ils pouvaient être ensemble. Le reste de l'année son frère partait pour une école spécialisée. Il aurait tant voulu l'accompagner mais leur mère lui avait expliqué que cela n'était possible.

Souvent les autres enfants du quartier se moquaient de son frère en prononçant des mots qu'il ne connaissait pas. Alors ensemble ils se réfugiaient en haut de l'immeuble avec pour seul toit le ciel bleu et pour compagnons les oiseaux qui virevoltaient autour d'eux. Dès fois son frère jouait à faire tournoyer son fauteuil tel un manège sur lequel ils s'amusaient et riaient.

Il n'aimait pas être loin de son frère. Il se sentait tellement seul le reste de l'année. Tellement en insécurité. Il avait tellement peur. Toutes les nuits. Il n'aimait pas le noir. Il serrait l'ourson blanc que lui avait donné son frère. Il n'aimait pas les cris qu'il entendait. Il n'aimait pas ce poids lourd dans son lit. Ni cette main. Ni cette odeur. Cela se passait ainsi tout le reste de l'année quand son frère n'était pas là.

Quand son frère rentrait à la maison, il savait qu'il pourrait dormir avec lui. Ne plus avoir peur. Ne plus avoir ce poids, ni cette main, ne plus sentir cette odeur. Il aimait dormir dans les bras de son frère. Il n'avait que faire qu'on dise que le corps difforme de son frère pouvait inconsciemment l'écraser. Un jour il lui avait demandé pourquoi il était bossu et il lui avait fait comprendre, par le biais de vignettes dessinées, que c'était ses ailes qu'il cachait. Il ne savait pas si c'était vrai mais cela lui plaisait bien. Il aimait les ressemblances qu'il y avait entre eux la même couleur de cheveux, la même couleur des yeux. Il y avait juste cet aspect physique qui les différenciait mais il s'en moquait. Il voulait être comme son frère et pourtant tout le monde n'avait de cesse de lui dire qu'il valait mieux ne pas être comme lui.

Un soir ils trainaient sur le toit plus que d'habitude, regardant les étoiles s'allumer les unes après les autres. Les étoiles brillaient intensément en ce début de nuit et contrastaient avec les lumières de la ville. Son frère bougeait le fauteuil d'un geste sec en voyant un être étrangement vêtu venir à eux d'un pas lent et assuré. Instinctivement il serrait fort le torse de son frère se disant qu'ainsi il ne risquait rien. L'homme d'une voix douce leur parlait de la déesse Athéna, d'un lieu qui l'attendait lui et non eux. Pourquoi ne parlait-il que de lui ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il amener que lui ? Plus l'étranger parlait, plus il serrait son frère et plus son frère souriait. Il ne comprenait pas. Encore moins quand son frère actionnait la marche avant pour rejoindre cet homme revêtu d'une armure péplumnienne.

D'un geste rassurant son frère lui prit la main pour la mettre dans celle de cet être qui voulait l'amener. Tout en souriant il lui disait ainsi qu'il souhait qu'il parte loin d'ici, loin de lui. Mais il ne voulait pas et les larmes roulaient sur ses joues noyant ainsi ses yeux bleu ciel. Son frère le fit descendre de son fauteuil et s'éloignait de lui. Le laissant ainsi avec cet homme venu de cet endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas encore et où il devait aller. Il avait mal au cœur, mal à l'âme. Il ne voulait pas partir loin de la seule personne qu'il aimait. Il sentait une pression sur ses épaules. L'homme le tenait fermement tout en regardant son frère qui maintenant leur faisait face. Son frère avançait de plus en plus vite mais pas vers lui. Il allait à une vitesse folle. Comme au ralenti il vit son frère, le visage souriant offert aux ciel, déployer ses bras comme des ailes et voler dans le ciel de la nuit tel l'ange qu'il était. Le serviteur d'Athéna le serrait encore plus fort contre lui tandis que son frère lentement disparaissait.

Au cœur de la nuit au milieu du jardin principal du Sanctuaire, un bouton de rose rouge s'ouvrait à la pleine lune d'une blancheur immaculée. A ce spectacle un sourire se dessinait sur son visage tandis que roulaient quelques larmes le long de ses joues.

Chapitre 8 : Alter Ego

« Il fallait bien que l'un de nous deux soit le côté noir de la pièce. Il fallait bien que l'un de nous deux porte le fardeau de notre naissance maudite. Nous n'étions pas désirés et que dire du regard noir de cette femme prenant conscience que le fruit de ses entrailles était divisé pour encore mieux lui signifier toute l'horreur de cette vie donnée par un acte criminel. Elle avait essayé souvent de nous donner la mort mais nous avons résisté. Tu as oublié, pas moi.

Il y avait du sang de partout, tu étais là au milieu du fatras du combat. Une fois de trop... c'était une fois de trop. Tu ne disais rien, te laissais faire souriant toujours et encore. J'en avais assez de cette vie. J'en avais assez d'entendre tes cris qui venaient toujours à la fin. Tu n'as pas entendu mes paroles ce jour là. Tu t'es refusé à voir la réalité. Il n'y avait aucune autre possibilité. Et tu ne voyais rien. Tu ne voyais pas à quel point cette douleur me tenaillait les entrailles. Tu ne voyais pas à quel point ma rage grondait. Nous étions seuls au monde et toi tu te berçais dans une illusion de bonheur que nous n'avons jamais connu.

Âmes sœurs, jumeaux... deux êtres naissants dans un monde qui ne voulait pas d'eux. Nous nous sommes accrochés l'un à l'autre et puis tu as arrêté de t'accrocher à moi. Tu t'es éloigné. Tu ne me regardaient plus. Tu ne me parlais plus. Je ne comprenais plus tes silences. Alors il n'y avait plus que nos regards. Regardes dans mon iris toute ma colère, toute ma hargne. Regardes le chemin noir que j'ai choisi depuis ce jour où tu m'as tourné le dos. Toi tu te berçais toujours dans tes rêves de bonheur, de justice.

Je me suis cru mort cent fois, mille fois dans la prison du cap Sounion. Pourtant, je m'accrochais toujours à toi alors que toi tu ne me tenais plus la main comme autrefois. Mes souvenirs... je n'avais plus que cela. Tu es mon autre tel un reflet dans un miroir. Je me regarde et me vois. Tu fermes les yeux et te détourne dégoutté par ce que tu vois.

J'ai essayé de te parler mais tu restais sourds, alors j'ai choisi de te jeter mon venin pour enfin que se rompe le lien de l'arbre de nos vies. Si nous sommes maudits par notre naissance, que l'un de nous deux soit le seul à tomber. Je serai celui-ci, c'est mon choix, la destinée que je me suis choisi. Le destin n'est pas tout tracé, il est fait des choix et des actes que nous faisons.

Nos routes se sont croisées pas trop loin l'une de l'autre. Je t'ai senti mourir puis renaitre. J'ai entendu ton dernier souffle et instinctivement nos mains se sont touchées pour la première fois depuis tant d'années. Tu m'as manqué. Mes pensées volent en mille éclats et tu les entends pour la première fois. Nous sommes maudits et nous tombons tous les deux, ensemble, et dans un geste naturel qui aurait pu être perdu dans le temps nos mains se sont liées comme le font les enfants que nous avons été.

M'as tu pardonné de t'avoir abandonné ? J'aurai pu rester à tes côtés et choisir cette voie de folie. J'aurai pu rester à tes côtés et avertir le Pope de tes délires. J'aurai pu rester... Tu me dis de me taire. Tu me sers encore plus la main tandis que le granit se fond avec nos cellules. Il n'y a plus que le silence.

« Réveilles toi mon frère. Réveilles toi... dépêches toi de sortir de ces limbes qui t'enserrent. Il y a tellement de choses qu'il faut que je te dise. Mon frère... Réveilles toi... Pourquoi t'obstines tu à vouloir me laisser seul. Mon frère... »

Chapitre 9 : Une foi inébranlable

Il vivait quelque peu reclus au milieu de cet immense couvent aux murs hauts, au jardin d'acacia et d'orangers. Il ne connaissait que peu de choses de l'extérieur et élément qui pouvait paraître curieux ne souhaitait pas en connaître davantage. Il aimait le silence, les études des textes théologiques et était voué selon les prêtres qui s'occupaient de lui à revêtir la robe. Il aimait cette perspective, il aimait prier, il aimait l'odeur de l'encens, il aimait la froideur de la cathédrale.

Il ne connaissait pas sa mère qui l'avait laissé là bébé de quelques jours avec pour tout seul héritage un chapelet blanc. Quant à son père, même si celui-ci se taisait, il en connaissait l'identité. Il n'avait aucune preuve, seulement une certitude intuitive d'enfant de six ans. Il voyait tous les jours son père qui officiait au sein de la cathédrale. Il était enfant de prêtre, enfant inavoué, inavouable. Il aimait son père et tout ce qu'il représentait. Il aurait pu lui en vouloir mais le destin en avait voulu autrement. La première fois qu'il le vit, son père était agenouillé devant l'hôtel sacré en prière les yeux clos. Il l'avait trouvé tellement beau auréolé de la lumière qui traversait les vitraux. Il ressemblait à une icône quasi divine.

De temps en temps, il croisait son père, père de tous, dans le jardin du couvent ou encore dans ses couloirs interminables. De temps en temps, son père lui parlait, lui souriait, tendait la main pour lui caresser les cheveux. Il savait son père pieux, plein de dévotions inébranlables. Son père avait aimé une femme qui n'avait su l'aimer, lui, l'enfant caché aux yeux du monde.

De ses yeux d'ébène il regardait en face l'avenir qui se voulait tout tracé. Il voulait ressembler à ce père qu'on lui interdisait, il voulait vouer sa vie à une unique croyance, une unique voie.

C'est une nuit d'orage qu'il pris sa décision qui encrerait sa vie dans une volonté sacerdotale. Il était là devant l'hôtel les bras en croix, la tête tournée vers le plafond, illuminé uniquement par les bougies et par la lumière des éclairs qui traversaient les vitraux de la cathédrale. Les yeux clos il était en train de se faire, de faire au monde une promesse silencieuse et éternelle. Il se sentait soulever par une force inconnue. Il ouvrait les yeux et tombait nez à nez avec un homme curieusement vêtu. Interdit ses jambes cédèrent sous lui. Il ne pouvait se détacher de la vision qui venait d'apparaître devant lui. Il pensait tout de suite qu'il s'agissait d'un ange envoyé par le Tout Puissant. L'inconnu lui souriait et lui demandait de le suivre pour devenir un serviteur d'Athéna. Il demandait à l'homme de lui expliquer en quoi cela pouvait bien consister car après tout servir était le chemin qu'il s'était choisi il voulait vouer sa vie à la servitude inconditionnelle. Le serviteur d'Athéna était interloqué par les propos de l'enfant et tout le sérieux qu'il y mettait.

Après plusieurs heures d'échanges, d'explications, il acceptait de suivre cet homme et de devenir le plus fidèle, le plus respectable, le plus humble, le plus dévot des serviteurs de la déesse de la guerre et de la sagesse.

Ce jour marquait son dernier service. Il commençait à se faire vieux et il savait qu'il était temps pour lui de prendre sa retraite au fond du couvent qui se trouvait à proximité de cette cathédrale qu'il n'avait jamais quitté. En regardant par la fenêtre les éclairs fendre le ciel, il jouait machinalement avec le chapelet blanc qui était enroulé à son poignet droit.

Chapitre 10 : Juste pour toi

Il était accoudé à son bureau devant les pages qu'il n'avait de cesse de lire et relire. Il voulait que cela soit parfait. Il voulait retranscrire sur ses pages blanches par la noirceur de son écriture tout ce qu'il ressentait, tous ses sentiments qui se mêlaient en lui.

« Je ne sais par quoi débuter. J'avoue en quelques mots toute ma maladresse. Tu dois te demander où je veux en venir. Qu'est-ce que je ne peux te dire pour que je me sente obligé de te l'écrire. J'ai peur de tes réactions. J'ai peur de tes mots. J'ai peur de ma lâcheté. Je ne sais par quoi débuter. Par mon enfance peut-être ? Tu la connais déjà pour te l'avoir raconter une fois. Alors pourquoi y revenir dessus ? Ma vie, mon entraînement. Tu sais tout de cela. Alors que dois-je dire de plus ? Tout ce que tu ne sais pas encore. Tous ces mots qui se bousculent et qui ne font que sortir en désordre sur ces lignes.

J'aimerai pouvoir te dire que je ne me sens pleinement bien qu'en ta présence. J'aimerai que tu t'en rendes compte. Tu me parles du fonctionnement du Sanctuaire, des disciples, des nouveaux enfants qui sont arrivés. Alors que moi, lors de nos rencontres, je voudrais te parler d'une promenade aux bords de la mer que j'aimerai faire avec toi. Je voudrais te parler de l'avenir que j'aimerai construire avec toi. De la maladresse dont je n'arrive pas à me défaire. Que nos rencontres ne sont pas dues au hasard.

Je me relis et je réécris en n'en plus finir ces mêmes lignes sur d'autres pages que j'ai cessé de déchirer car je me rends compte que ce sont les mêmes mots aussi maladroits qui me viennent. J'aimerai avoir l'art et la manière de poser les mots. J'aimerai avoir le don de séduire. Non celui de te séduire. Arriverai-je un jour ? Arriverai-je un jour à te voir sourire ? A voir la couleur de tes yeux ? A caresser la peau de ton visage que tu caches farouchement ?

Je ne veux pas te presser. J'ai tout mon temps. Je veux juste avoir le droit d'espérer qu'un jour tu accepteras la main que je te tends. Cette main synonyme d'avenir à construire ensemble. Je souhaiterai vivre auprès de toi. Je souhaiterai vieillir à tes côtés. Je souhaiterai être père à tes côtés. Dis moi juste que j'ai une chance de te convaincre. Même une infime. Juste un peu.

Je t'en supplie. Je t'en prie. Juste pour être auprès de toi. Juste pour me donner une raison de vivre encore malgré tout. Donnes moi un lien à m'accrocher quand je sens que tout est perdu. Je veux vivre pour toi. Je veux me battre pour toi. Je veux…. Juste pour toi.

Tu es ma raison, mon univers. Je me réveille en pensant à toi. Je m'endort en pensant à toi. Je me sens vivre rien qu'en apercevant ta silhouette au loin parmi les ruines du Sanctuaire. Alors imagines un peu quel est mon bonheur quand j'entends ta douce voix chanter à mes oreilles. Je me lis et j'en ris tellement je suis gauche dans ma misérable tentative de te séduire. Je n'ai décidément pas l'art et la manière. Mais aurais-tu assez de pitié pour moi pour m'accorder un instant encore ?

J'essaye de cacher mes défauts à tes yeux et pourtant ils sont nombreux. Je suis impétueux, un brin orgueilleux, maladroit en mes propos, quelque peu têtu. Je suis affreusement gourmand, et j'adore paresser au soleil. Je sais reconnaître mes erreurs même si ma fierté en prend un coup et que je ne sais pas comment réparer mes tords. J'essaye du mieux que je peux d'aider les autres, mes amis et tous ceux que je ne connais pas. Je sais écouter et tu trouveras auprès de moi une épaule solide. Je suis calme, apaisé en ta présence. J'apprendrai à devenir mari et père à tes côtés. Je sais que je le peux.

Encore un peu de ton temps que je vole sans retenue. Lis jusqu'au bout ma lettre je t'en supplie.

J'aime ta présence, ton sérieux, ton attention sans limite aux plus faibles, aux enfants. J'aime entendre ta voix et sentir l'odeur de tes cheveux qui volent au vent. Je te chérirai plus que tout. Je ferai tout pour que tu sois heureuse à mes côtés. Je veux être digne de toi.

Je pourrai te promettre de soulever des montagnes, décrocher la lune, mais à quoi cela servirait-il ?

Je te promets d'être toujours là pour toi. Je te promets que j'arriverai à te dire ces mots que j'écris. Juste pour toi.

Je t'aime tellement. Je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer. Quoiqu'il arrive dans l'avenir. Même si tu ne m'aimeras jamais. »

Elle était assise à son chevet caressant avec une infinie douceur ses boucles châtain. Elle avait tellement souffert de sa mort, plus qu'elle n'avait osé se l'avouer. Pourtant, elle n'avait pu cacher bien longtemps les sanglots qui la secouaient la nuit. Elle avait tellement prié pour que le destin change sa course et lui ramène cet homme pour qui elle avait développé avec le temps des sentiments sincères. Elle le regardait avec toute son affection et attendait patiemment le moment où elle lui avouerai tout. Juste parce que c'était lui.

Chapitre 11 : Aurélia, Ethan et les autres

Le soleil est toujours haut en cette contrée du sud de l'Equateur. Il n'en avait cure tellement il était habitué à ce que le soleil lui brule la peau. Pieds nus il déambulait dans les ruelles des favelas. Il aimait cet endroit qui l'avait vu grandir et pour cause peu se risquaient à venir ici sous peine d'être égorgés ou au mieux dépouillés. Il n'aimait pas trop cet aspect des habitants mais que pouvait-on y faire quand la misère vous tenaille les entrailles ? C'est ce que lui avait dit un jour le vieux Joachim. Mais cette réponse qui lui avait torturée l'esprit durant plusieurs jours ne lui convenait nullement. Alors il avait décidé de les aider du mieux qui le pouvait espérant ainsi qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aurait à perpétrer des méfaits. Il en avait fait son objectif dans la vie. Il savait que même s'ils n'avaient rien sur les pieds ils avaient la fierté.

Il aimait cet endroit fait des maisons en ruines, aux toits de tôle et aux portes en bois. Il aimait entendre le rire des gens qu'il croisait. Il avait recueilli deux mouflets comme il aimait les appeler Aurélia et Ethan. Ils avaient fuit leur domicile plus spacieux, plus beau, un univers plus riche mais qui cachait un secret inavouable. Il les avait trouvé tous deux recroquevillés l'un à côté de l'autre derrière des poubelles, apeurés, affamés, torturés. Et puis il y avait tous les autres, Joachim bien sûr, Nikos, Cassandra…. Et puis les frères, les amis d'armes, ceux qu'il connaissait à peine et ceux qu'il connaissait aussi bien que lui-même.

Il impressionnait tout le monde par sa taille et par sa force et fut réellement étonné d'apprendre que son maître le trouvait impressionnant de gentillesse. C'est ce qui troublait le plus son maître. Il avait dans un premier temps cru que son maître se moquait de lui et utilisait l'ironie pour lui montrer à quel point il pouvait être nigaud. Il se savait un brin naïf et trop confiant envers les autres même le pire des ennemis. Il pensait que même le pire des hommes devait avoir une once de bonté en lui et qu'il suffisait de montrer cela à la lumière. L'avenir lui avait montré à quel point il pouvait se méprendre.

Il n'avait eu de cesse de s'en vouloir et de n'avoir pas pu être à la hauteur de la confiance que lui accordait ses frères d'armes. Il se sentait tellement pitoyable, tellement affligeant… Il n'avait pas réussit à les protéger malgré sa stature hors du commun. Même entravé dans ce granit son esprit vagabondait et n'avait de cesse de le torturer lui renvoyant l'ampleur de sa faiblesse. Comment avait-il pu être surpris par ce Niobé aux flagrances mortelles ? Il avait entendu les remerciements de Mü mais il avait le sentiment qu'il ne les méritait pas. Par sa faute, le Saint d'or du Bélier avait du combattre Niobé qui accroché à sa vie mortuaire s'était levé face à son ami. Pourquoi avait-il été aussi misérable ? Pourquoi avait-il été aussi inutile ? Et puis cette vision de Cassandra dans un dernier souffle plongée dans les horreurs de la mort n'avait de cesse de le hanter. Cassandra… Ethan… Aurélia… Joachim…. Nikos…. Enio…. Ashter… Alto… leurs visages n'avaient de cesse de se montrer à lui tels des fantômes. Il s'était battu pour Athéna mais aussi pour eux, pour leur donner un meilleur avenir que celui qui visiblement leur était destiné. Il les avait emmené ici en ce lieu sacré, au Sanctuaire, avec lui, pour les protéger, pour leur donner une famille… La famille que lui n'avait jamais eu.

D'un éclat de lumière la statue de granit explosait en un amas de poussière dorée. Ils étaient là allongés respirant à peine, tellement fragiles, tellement malingres. A la stupeur de tous, il était, lui, debout face à l'horizon d'où venait toujours les ennemis. Comme toujours il était là pour les protéger aussi fort que le titane, invariable, indestructible. Il leur redonnait l'espoir qu'ils avaient perdu.

Chapitre 12 : Catharina

Il était là comme toujours à l'angle de la rue à l'attendre. Elle avait du retard mais il attendait patiemment son arrivée.  
La première fois, il l'avait croisé un jour où il avait eut l'idée de se balader dans les ruelles des bas fonds d'Athènes. Elle n'était pas spécialement belle, pas de ces femmes qui font tourner la tête des passants en laissant derrière elles quelques fantasmes. Pourtant lui ne pouvait détacher son regard de sa silhouette. Elle marchait d'un pas lent, fatiguée, lassée, soupirant de tant à autre en regardant le ciel. Du haut de ses talons elle portait une petite robe noire qui se boutonne devant de haut en bas. Elle avait noué ses cheveux en un chignon mal fait où quelques mèches prenaient le large en tombant sur ses épaules. Elle n'en avait cure. La foule l'ignorait mais pas lui. Il la trouvait terriblement attirante.

Il n'avait jamais osé l'aborder mais là il se disait qu'il fallait qu'il se lance. Qu'est ce qu'il risquait de toute façon ? Qu'elle lui dise non. Et bien ainsi il serait fixé plutôt que de continuer à jouer au fauve qui attend sa proie. Que pourrait-il bien lui dire ? Elle arrivait lentement comme à son habitude. Il pleuvait mais cela ne la dérangeait nullement. Ses cheveux mouillés lui collait sur la peau et il la trouvait encore plus belle. Elle était faite juste pour lui. Personne ne faisait attention à elle, aucun homme l'accostait, elle était seule. Juste pour lui. Il sortait de l'ombre en se dirigeant d'un pas sûr vers elle. Il lui demandait la direction du Parthénon, comme s'il pouvait l'ignorer. Mais avec son accent italien il donnait l'impression d'être un touriste un peu égaré. Il lui avouait qu'il la trouvait bien jolie. Elle se mis à rire en continuant sa route le laissant là les bras ballants. Il s'en voulait de n'avoir pu la retenir. La prochaine fois ce serait la bonne. La prochaine fois il la retiendrait. La prochaine fois il la ferait encore rire. La prochaine fois il verrait encore ses yeux pétiller.

Il avait une vie de sacerdoce qui lui convenait peu mais c'était son destin. Sa vie n'avait rien de commun avec celle que vivait les hommes en générale. Pleine de dévotion pour une déesse, des combats ravageurs qui feraient peur même au plus vaillant des soldats de n'importe quelle armée de n'importe quel pays. Il était capable de tuer d'un geste. Il aimait bien ce rôle de tueur. Mais il se l'avouait aisément il était homme avant tout. Alors de temps à autre il allait du côté bas de l'autoroute sous le pont où il savait qu'il pourrait avoir une fille facile pour quelques billets.

Il sortait du camping-car quant il la vit ici en ce lieu saugrenu. Elle était là discutant avec une autre fille légèrement vêtue au milieu de cette attroupement mêlant hommes d'âge-mur circulant au pas dans leurs belles voitures, de jeunes hommes un peu rebelles sur leurs motos, et d'autres se perdant à pieds tenant à la main une bouteille de bière. Tous venaient chercher auprès de ses filles un peu de bonheur, un peu de joie, un peu d'amour irréel.

Elle était là, la femme faite uniquement pour lui.

Comme guidé par une force inconnue, il allait droit sur elle. « Tient le bel italien de l'autre jour ». Son cœur bondissait dans sa poitrine elle ne l'avait pas oublié. Peut-être même qu'elle pensait de temps à autre à lui. Il lui mit quelques billets dans la main de ce geste sans mot le pacte était scellé entre eux. Sa roulotte était petite mais confortable. Il y avait des photos punaisées partout sur les murs des photos de lieux, de personnes, d'animaux. Il voyait un appareil photo sur la table basse. D'un geste il le prit, s'allongeait à côté d'elle et appuyait sur le déclencheur. Il en prenait une autre où il l'embrassait sur le front. Une autre où elle riait. Surtout quant elle riait. Une autre où elle l'embrassait sur le coin de ses lèvres. Une autre où il la serrait contre lui. Une autre…. Une autre…. Encore une autre…

Une mission l'avait retenue quelques jours loin d'Athènes, loin d'elle. De retour, il ne pouvait plus attendre. Il se rendit donc au bas de l'immeuble où elle vivait, entrait dans l'immeuble, mais ne savait pas où aller ne connaissant pas son nom. Il se maudissait d'avoir été aussi bête. Comment avait-il pu oublier de lui demander son identité ? Il sonnait à la porte du gardien. Le vieil homme il annonçait qu'elle était partie depuis la veille et qu'elle avait laissé une enveloppe pour lui.

Il espérait qu'elle lui avait laissé son adresse où il pourrait la retrouver. Dans cette enveloppe il y découvrait des photos… leurs photos… de bonheur, de joie, d'amour. Une photo était de dos parmi les autres. Deux mots d'une écriture fine et ronde : gracie, Catharina. Il ne pouvait se détacher de cette photo, qu'il avait pris d'une main maladroite, un peu en biais, montrant leur premier baiser.

Elle ajustait quelques mèches rebelles dans son chignon devant son miroir dans le couloir de l'entrée. Une fois fait, comme à son habitude depuis plusieurs années, elle regardait les photos qu'elle avait coincé dans le cadre du miroir. Elle se souvenait de cet instant qui avait à jamais changé son existence, de cet homme qui tel un ange aux yeux bleu électriques lui avait donné un second souffle de vie.

Chapitre 13 : Quelque part dans le monde

Aussi loin qu'il pouvait se souvenir, en remontant dans son enfance et même au-delà, il n'avait jamais aimé la compagnie des humains. Dans son village tous le regardaient avec respect et peu lui parlaient. Il était un des leurs, un être hors du commun lui avait-on dit un jour. Pourtant lui il aurait voulu être comme tous les autres.

C'est sans le vouloir qu'un jour souhaitant aller de l'autre côté de la cour pour rejoindre les autres enfants qu'il se téléportait pour la première fois. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde l'avait fuit en cet instant. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tous les enfants qui étaient ses amis avaient peur de lui maintenant. Il était là seul pour la première fois et avait décidé depuis qu'il en serait toujours ainsi malgré les paroles des anciens du village.

Il était là dans ce monde et ne savait pourquoi il vivait. Quelle pouvait bien être sa raison de vivre? Il y avait Athéna bien sûr mais il ne se sentait pas vraiment en adéquation avec ce lieu qu'il connaissait si peu après tout. Il y avait des liens millénaires entre son peuple et le Sanctuaire. Liens tissés au fil des ans, des rencontres, des amitiés, lui avait-on dit.

Il déambulait pour la première fois en ce lieu mythique, parmi les ruines, parmi les temples personnifiant la roue du zodiaque. Il se sentait un peu perdu. Lui tellement habitué au silence des plaines, des sommets enneigés de sa contrée tibétaine. Depuis qu'il avait reçu le signe distinctif qui orne maintenant son front, il vivait retiré dans le nord de sa patrie avec son maître. Il se sentait parfois bien seul mais ne pouvait supporter le regard des habitants du village. Le plus dur avait été de voir le visage ruisselant de larmes de sa mère quant elle avait appris le sort qui lui était réservé. C'était sans compter également sur le rejet de son père quant il avait voulu qu'il le prenne dans ses bras pour trouver le réconfort que son père savait si bien lui donner.

Il était seul. Seul à jamais. Sans ami, sans réconfort, sans lien. Il parlait peu et se murait souvent dans le silence durant des heures, de

jours voire des mois. Son monde avait changé depuis ce jour qu'il maudissait en silence. Il était un mystique, un télékinésiste, un serviteur d'Athéna. Son destin était tout tracé mais lui n'en voulait pas. Il aurait voulu être un enfant comme tous les autres. Il serait en ce moment en train de jouer avec Chenmo et Ztiang, ses meilleurs amis. Il serait en train de boire le thé au beurre avec son père. Il serait en train d'aider sa mère à préparer le repas. Il aimait tout ce qui faisait sa vie d'autrefois. Et tout lui avait été enlevé. Tout. Il ne lui restait plus rien. Il n'avait plus d'ami. Il n'avait plus sa famille. Il n'avait plus ces si bons moments qui faisaient son quotidien.

Une voix. Une voix derrière lui l'appelait. Il ne prenait pas la peine de se retourner. De toute façon la réaction serait la même. Dès qu'il verrait l'ornement il s'écarterait de lui. Il sentait une main forte sur son épaule. Il se retournait et voyait un enfant plus grand que lui, plus âgé, au sourire franc et chaleureux. Il lui tendait un morceau de gâteau « Tiens, j'en ai trop » Il gardait le silence n'osant bouger. Cela faisait si longtemps que personne ne s'était comporté aussi naturellement avec lui. « Aldébaran... c'est comme ça que je m'appelle. Et toi c'est comment? » Il était étonné d'entendre cette voix... qu'il connaissait... il en était sûr. Aucun son n'arrivait à sortir de sa bouche tellement les pensées fusaient dans son esprit. « T'en fais pas, au début moi aussi je n'étais pas à l'aise. Tu verras, tu te feras des amis toi aussi. D'ailleurs nous le sommes maintenant ».

Il descendait les marches de l'escalier principal pour les rejoindre aux pieds du douzième temple. Ils étaient tous là. Ses compagnons d'armes... non... ses frères... non... mieux... ses amis avec qui au fil des ans il avait tissé des liens indestructibles. Depuis son réveil il n'avait de cesse de parler, d'échanger avec tous sur l'avenir, sur leur devenir à tous. Jamais, foi de saint d'Athéna, on avait entendu un mystique parler autant.

Chapitre 14 : Serviteurs d'Athéna

Ils étaient là de retour parmi les hommes qu'ils avaient un jour croisé la route, avec qui ils partageait un lien spécial car finalement ils n'étaient pas si coupé du monde. Toujours en convalescence ils déambulaient sur cette terre qui les avait accueilli, réuni. De nouveau ils étaient là tel un miracle. Cela ne s'était jamais produit par le passé aussi loin qu'on pouvait remonter. Pourtant, les dieux ou ils ne savaient encore quoi avaient eu assez de miséricorde pour leurs donner une seconde chance. Mais que faire maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de guerre à venir? Que la réincarnation de leur déesse n'est plus parmi eux? Que faire maintenant? Athéna qu'il est dur pour tes saints de vivre comme les simples mortels qu'ils n'ont jamais véritablement été. Ils s'arrêtaient souvent sur les marches de l'escalier principal, se retournant pour regarder la représentation sculpturale de leur déesse qui les avait abandonné.

Pour ceux qui les côtoyaient de près, ils pouvaient voir de temps à autre les fantômes d'un passé que les saints avaient dû mal à regarder de crainte de ne pouvoir retourner vers l'avenir.

Les dieux et déesses n'avaient de cesse d'exprimer leur mécontentement face à cette résurrection exceptionnelle que nul n'avait pu éviter. Il avait levé un doigt pour les faire taire du haut de son trône de marbre et d'or. Il n'avait pas émis un seul son mais son geste était sans appel. Tous s'étaient immobilisés devant la magnificence du dieu des cieux. Roi des rois, dieu des dieux, ils lui devaient obéissance et nul n'osaient s'élever, en tous les cas en sa présence, contre ses décisions. Cependant, tous s'interrogeaient sur cette décision qui pour eux était annonciatrice de futures guerres. Tous disaient que si les saints d'or n'avaient pas été ressuscités ils auraient pu mettre sous leur souveraineté le Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Certes, ce lieu sacré avait été donné par ce dieu à sa fille comme récompense pour avoir vaincu Poséidon. Revenus à la vie ils étaient synonyme d'un nouvel élan d'espoir. Il aurait fallut tuer cet espoir pour enfin mettre un terme à ces interminables conflits se répétant sans cesse de siècle en siècle. Ils s'interrogeaient également devant le comportement des saints revenus sur Terre. «C'est la pire des punitions» leur soufflait le vent d'été. «Les guerres étant finies leur déesse dort dans son linceul au sommet de l'Olympe» continuait le vent d'hiver. « Ils n'ont été élevés que pour combattre au nom de leur déesse, se dresser face à l'ennemi était leur raison d'exister. Maintenant ils n'ont plus rien» poursuivit malicieusement le vent d'automne. «Ils ont laissé l'espoir au royaume d'Hadès. Finalement c'est lui qui a gagné» concluait tristement le vent du printemps. Tandis qu'ils tergiversaient entre eux, nul ne voyait l'ombre assise derrière le trône de marbre et d'or qui portait le dieu auréolé d'une lumière aveuglante. Cette ombre silencieuse et souriante, dans un murmure effeuillait une marguerite «un peu, beaucoup, passionnément, pas du tout, un peu, beaucoup, passionnément, pas du tout…. tant pis». L'ombre se dressait lentement et cachée par l'aura aveuglante il soufflait à l'oreille du dieu des cieux.

Au Sanctuaire, la terre grondait sa fureur et tous se mettaient en alerte près à affronter ce nouvel ennemi qui s'annonçait. C'était pour eux une seconde nature, il ne pouvait en être autrement vu les signes. Ils maudissaient leur état et leur incapacité à revêtir leurs armures d'or. Ils se savaient incapables de vaincre cet ennemi mais savaient qu'ils donneraient le meilleur d'eux même jusqu'à la mort… une nouvelle fois. « Les humains n'ont jamais autant de grâce que face à la mort, au désespoir… tellement magnifiques au milieu de la misère et de la souffrance » soufflait le vent emplissant le domaine sacré d'Athéna. Qui était-il ? D'où venait cette voix ? Shura était descendu jusqu'à retrouver Ayoros au devant de la maison du Sagittaire. Kanon se positionnait aux côtés de son frère prêt à combattre comme à son habitude. Aldébaran s'était mis devant l'immense escalier pour affirmer qu'il serait le premier à combattre. Tous étaient prêts, regardant à gauche, observant à droite, scrutant le moindre mouvement des feuilles, ne faisant qu'un avec la nature. Mais rien. Il n'y avait rien. « Comment un tel miracle a t-il pu se produire vous demandez-vous ? Et pourquoi ? » Cette voix cristalline s'approchait de plus en plus et pourtant il ne voyait aucune silhouette. « Savez-vous qu'en échange des vies furent prises ?… quatre vingt huit… le nombre de saints au service d'Athéna… pour un souffle de vie supplémentaire… quatorze vies rendues… mille cent trente deux existences en échange des vôtres et vous êtes là larmoyant sur votre sort dans ce tumulte existentiel errant sans but ». Ils étaient abasourdit par ce qu'ils entendaient. Cela ne pouvaient être vrai. Milo n'en pouvait plus et s'asseyait sur les marches de son Temple. Aiolia ne pouvait retenir ses larmes se répétant ces monstrueuses paroles. Et d'un seul mot « Pourquoi ? ». Ils questionnaient les cieux. « Le châtiment… c'est la seule raison. Vous avez pensé qu'il pouvait s'agir de miséricorde, d'empathie… quelle erreur. C'est votre châtiment. Vous étiez tellement fiers de mourir pour votre déesse, votre idéal, vos amis, pour cette humanité qui n'a pour vous aucune reconnaissance. Vous allez devoir combattre jusqu'à votre dernier souffle sans votre déesse à vos côtés, avec l'inutilité de vos armures synonymes de votre orgueil. Vous allez devoir vous battre pour trouver une raison de vivre afin que ces vies n'ont pas été sacrifiées pour rien. Vivre… vivre… encore et encore… au sein de cette humanité qui s'est sacrifiée pour vous… » Le vent qui soufflait jusqu'alors tombait aussi vite qu'il était apparut. Il était parti les laissant ainsi remplis d'un immense désarrois.

Il les regardait par delà le miroir céleste tenant entre les doigts de sa main gauche une marguerite où restait un unique pétale. D'un geste lent il arrachait cette incongruité blanche « un peu ».

FIN


End file.
